FNAF The War
by TornadoWolfFNAF
Summary: This is a story of revenge, new discoveries, and romance. This will expand on the first ending of the first FNAF FanFiction, FNAF High. This story is going to be a side project, so please don't expect updates to it every couple of days. M rated for possible Adult Scenes, Strong Language and possible drug usage.
1. Chapter 1

Five Nights At Freddys.

Foxy POV

I wake up in a room with three other animals, and try to puzzle out how I got here. I take a closer look at the others, and they are a bear, a bunny, and a chicken... I remember having friends that looked like that... I don't remember anything! All I know is my name...

TB POV

Ahh, my head... Wait, who are these guys? There is a bear and a chicken sitting next to me, and a door on the other side of the room, so I go and look inside.

Vixey POV

I'm scared. This place is lit but it has posters on the walls that say 'The new Face of Fun!' Showing me, a bunny, a chicken, and a bear. I start crying. "Where am I!" I scream. Just then the bunny from the poster comes sliding into the room, and he runs over to me and says "What's your name?" "V-v-Vixey, who are you?" "I'm Bonnie." He says as he sits down with me and starts patting my back. For a second I think I see two eyes in the hall outside the cove, but then they are gone.

Goldie POV

"Listen Fellas, I call the shots." "Hey? Who made you our glorious leader?" Says Springy. "I think he should do it." I say, much to Springy's dismay. "Why?!" "He is responsible and craves his revenge. What else would he need?" I don't think Springy has an awnser to that one. "Guys, if we are finished, I'd like to get planning."

Freddy POV

I wake up, and see a purple bunny to my right. She's beautiful, and I think I'm in love, but that doesn't matter right now. I need to know where I am. I look the other way and see a Fox, who is also awake, and a chicken, who isn't. "Hello..." The fox says quietly. "Hi." I reply. "I'm Foxy, who are you?" "I'm Freddy." "Wanna go 'Splorin?" "Ok."

Foxy POV

As we exited the room, I saw a sign on the door that said 'Parts/Service' This made me angry for some reason, as if I was out of order. When I turned around, I thought I saw a pair of white eyes at the end of the hall. But when I blinked, they were gone. I shook it off and advanced down the hallway.

TB POV

As I took Vixey to the stage to meet the others, I saw that there was a Fox and a Bear coming out of the other door, and I screamed. The Fox and the Bear looked at me, as the other two on the stage woke up. "What the Fuck is going on?" The bear on stage questioned. "Are you supposed to be me? You look like a fat, squat, ugly dick!" The bear in the doorway shouted.

Bonnie POV

I woke up. I saw that I had a chicken lying next to me, and shouting coming from a door that someone had left ajar, so I went outside.

Chica POV

I see the bunny get up and leave, so I muster the strength to get up and follow him.

Foxy POV

We all stood facing our counter parts, and then we leapt at them, being on the larger side. Then a Golden bear appeared between Freddy and 'Toy' Freddy as I'd nicknamed him, a golden bunny between the two bunnies, an a grey wolf between me and the White fox. The wolf caught both our necks and slammed us into the ground, saying that we should all be friends, and try to make up.

Tornado POV

As I said to be friends to Vix and Foxy, one of the chicas jumped on me. It was toy Chica, so I flung he so hard upwards that she stuck in the ceiling. "Game on Toys!" I called out to the general mess that was the fight. TC had taken care of Chica, the Bonnies were locked in a fist fight, Springy lying on the floor a couple of metres away... So I rushed to the Bonnies, and so did Goldie, having taken care of the Freddys. As we reached them, Goldie went for Springy, while I went to break up the fight. I grabbed TB's bow tie and flung him across the room, making Bonnie slide into a kneeling position. "Please don't kill me!" "I haven't killed anyone. But I'll have to get tougher if you don't become friends, which you won't like." "Okay, Okay, I'm going to get everyone to be friends!" "Thank you." I smiled at Bonnie. Then I teleported away with Goldie and Springy.

OMG... This was a battle for the Pizzaria, sort of, and there is going to be a two week timeskip next chapter, so they are all friends, and also, there is a month till the Pizzaria opens. Also (lots of also) I'm going to start a dare series! So start sending PMs in with dares if you want it shown! (Plz...)


	2. Chapter 2

The War 2

A/N: This story may be taking over soon as the main story for my account, although I'll still continue to write for FNAF High, it'll be secondary, like this story is now. Anyway, you may have noticed I've started up a trend of putting these author's notes in most chapters. I'll do this when I want to notify you, the readers, of something. Thanks!

Toy Freddy POV

Fucking Assholes... You'd think that we'd be hating each other, being so different, but everybody loves their counterpart like a brother or sister. Apart from Foxy and Vix, who seem to be in a relationship already. I expect that she'll be knocking out babies soon... (Foreshadowing to the MAX!) Anyway, Bon (Toy Bonnie) and Chia (Toy Chica) seem to be in one too. Soon, all that's gonna be left will be me and the Wolf that split up the fight that week. The 'Golden Couple' are also a thing now. At least we know their names. That animatronic stays in his Fucking room all day, and he says that he's looking for something in the Pizzaria. Fucking Tosh.

Tornado POV

Oh Hell. I thought my life was bad before, but now... We are FUCKED. I just found something, buried under the building. Something that could potentially end our lives forever. How did the humans not see this! Or, they built the building on top of him to keep the rest of the world safe. Anyhow, I'm going out there, digging him up and questioning him. I'm not sure I'll be able to beat him if he attacks us. This could be very bad.

Bonnie POV

"Im worried about him." I said to Vixey, as we were together in the kids cove. "I know, I'll go talk to him, I seem to hold some importance to him." "Really? You'd do that for me?" I said, astonished at the amount of confidence this girl had in her own abilities.

Tornado POV

Knock Knock. Knock Knock. That's all I ever hear anymore. I guess I should let them in. But then they'd know what I was doing. Knock Knock. "I'm coming." I rasped, noticing how dry my voice was from lack of use. "Yes!" Said a Female voice outside. I wonder which one it is. I hate life, I have to live with the painful memories of what we all had before. I go to the door and open it, blinking the light away. This took about a minute because I'd been in the dark so long. "Fucking Hell! If it isn't the Zombie himself!" Shouted a voice that I knew all to well. He doesn't know me anymore. There's no point building that particular friendship back up if we were never going to see each other. Life sucks. "Jesus Christ man, what the hell you been doing in there?" Goldie shouted to me, from his seat with Springy on the far side of the room. "Nothing you should be concerned about." I shot back. "Oh my good God, what the Fuck happened to your voice!" Springy said to me. "Nothing." I said. They were the only ones who remembered anything, and they acted as if none of it had happened. "I looked around for the entrance that I needed. There, in the kitchen. "Sorry guys, can't talk, Duty Calls." "What Duty?" Asked Foxy quizzically. "Never you mind my friend." I started to walk toward the kitchen, until I heard a grunt and a crash inside. "Tornado, what is that?" Asked Goldie, who was one of the only people to know my name. "Run, FUCKING RUN!" I shouted as I barged in, to see my objective looking in the fridge. "Hello good sir, do you live here? If so, where do you keep the Cheese?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: The song in this chapter is Fallout Boy's 'Just One Yesterday' Please play it if possible while reading.

Tornado POV

"Where do you keep the Cheese?" What the Fuck? "Cheese?" "Yes, Cheese. Yellow stuff that tastes good?" "I know what cheese is!" I said, slightly pissed. "Good, now where do you keep it?" "Hold up one Fucking second! Who the flying Fuck are you?" "I am your worst nightmare. I'm everybody's worst nightmare, and it's a horrible existence." "Ok, can you just forget about life and crawl back through the hole you've made in the wall? They'll open soon you know." "They? Do you not count yourself as one of them?" "No, not anymore. There's no point to it. They'll never have the experiences that made up their relationships with me. And that is what makes me really sad. I won't ever have the same group of trusting friends. Ever." "That actually has broken me." The other guy said, wiping a tear from his eye. "What's you're name?" I asked, curious about the identity of this mystery force. "My name is Marion, or marionette." Ok, so she was a girl? That could shake things up out there in the Pizzaria. "Ok, as Silent Guardian of this place of Rest, I grant you a great honour. You are now part of the Fazbear Family." "Thank you!" She exclaimed, and she sprinted out the door. When I exited, I saw that the entire room was very interested in the new animatronic. I smiled and made my way back to my room. Once inside, I shut and locked the door. I picked a remote up of the dresser, pressing the 'Play' button. My stereo system came on, booming against the walls of the room. The others might hear, but I don't care.

Bonnie POV

As I marvel over the new animatronic in the main room, I hear music coming from Tornado's room. 'If Heaven's Grief Brings Hell's Rain, I'd Trade All My Tomorrows For Just One Yesterday...' I realised that that must be the way he was feeling. I knew that we all had something before now, almost like a previous life. I caught little flashes in my mind every now and then, like me sitting on a park bench strumming on my guitar, and Tornado being there to comfort me. That was after a particularly bad part of my life. My Grandfather had just died in a car crash, and my mother had lost the house to the company she had rented it from. So we had to find a new house and then grieve Grandfather. 'I Want To Teach You a Lesson, In The Worst Kind Of Way...' We'd eventually found a good house and settled down. Where am I getting these memories from? I've noticed they seem to come a lot faster when I'm nearer Marion, so I'm going to try and learn a bit about my past from those memories.

Goldie POV

Life has gone to Shit. If she's here, then we have no chance of staying alive if someone decides to pull a prank or piss her off. If they do that, then we will have massive problems. I find myself wishing that I'd been wiped like the rest of the gang. But no. Me, Springy and Tornado are left to pick up the pieces of our old life. Mr. Fazbear is lucky he hasn't shown his Fucking face in here, or he'd be leaving on a stretcher in excruciating pain. I wish he would, I haven't seen the full extent of Tornado's power yet, so it should be fun.

An Hour Later...

Tornado POV

I've long since turned my music off, and hear a car engine turn off outside. It must be Mr. Fazbear. It has to be. Blood Shall Be Spilled This Day...

10 Minutes Later...

Tornado POV

There he is. The complete Bastard. He came in, went into his office and stayed there for a while. He's just come back out again, and I'm going to spill his guts on the floor. I go to jump at him, but Marion catches me and pulls me back. "You CAN'T. He'll have us deactivated for sure!" She hissed in my face. "Not if he doesn't remember it." I whisper back. "How will you make him forget? I know all of your powers, and memory wiping isn't one of them!" "I have my ways." I say, pushing past to get to Mr. Fazbear. "Hello, I don't remember ordering you for the Pizzaria! Who are you?" "I will kill you for what you did to my friends. You ordered nothing. You took us from our familes, our homes. Now you will die."

A/N- Sorry for the short chapters, I've been havin problems in the family recently. How was that for a follow up? Seriously, I want to know, so please leave a review or PM me. Until Next Time...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Hello again, and sorry for not updating anything at all. My life has sort of ground to a halt, and I can't find time to write. Thanks for sticking with it though.

Mr. Fazbear POV

"HELP! PLEASE!" I yelled as the mysterious wolf advanced on me. I fell to the ground and started shuffling backward, feeling myself hit the wall. "NOOOOO!" I covered my eyes with my arms as he raised his for the death blow... But there was a snick and nothing came. there was a wet substance by my feet, where the wolf had been standing. There was also a sound of heavy breathing. I looked up, and Foxy was standing there, hook stained with oil, and no wolf to be seen.

Tornado POV

Foxy. I knew he'd stab me in the back someday. And now I'm here. Why here? of all the places I could've teleported to, this place is the worst. Checking my watch, I see that in my carelessness while teleporting, I've travelled forward a couple of hours. Damn. I see a shift in the shadows near the house, and suddenly something jumps out at me and tackles me to the ground. "Ouch! Hello to you too." I say, slightly annoyed with he dog for knocking me over. I morph to my human form, knowing that whatever waits for me inside the walls is not animatronic. not in the slightest. I start to scratch behind the ears of the dog, who has now gotten off of me. "Is anybody in, Eddie?" I ask, knowing full well that the answer is going to be a woof. I'm not wrong, so at least I'm still in touch with the dog. Lights are coming on in the house. They must've noticed that Eddie is gone, and have come looking for him. "Let's go, pal." I say, as I scoop him up and start to carry him to the front door.

Foxy POV

"Tell me why I did what I did. Please help." I was begging with Maria, who refuses to talk to me because of what I did to Tornado. "No, now go away before I make you." I'm hating myself now, as images of him run through my mind. "Fine. I'll leave you to whatever important problem you have to deal with next. Happy?" As I say this, I'm moving toward the door. I don't even hear her say sorry as I slam the door in her face. "Foxy?" It's Vix. Bugger. "Foxy, where are you going?" She asks, as I storm toward the front door, hell bent on finding him. He can't've gotten far, he's injured. As I break into a run, Goldie spots me, and realises that I'm going outside. "NO!" Is all I hear before I black out.

Ow. That hurt like hell. Suddenly, my objective comes back to me, and I scramble out of the bedlike prison I had been trapped in. I scream, as I can't locate the door. Out of the blue, two lights appear in the wall furthest from me. They open inwards, like double doors. A scientist walks in, and he has a very curious appearance. A shock of dark purple hair over rectangular wireframe glasses, a white lab coat, and black slacks with brown loafers. Purple hair... That sparked something, but I can't grasp it. Damn, I really want to know what that thought was. "Ahh, Foxy The Pirate." He said, with an edge to his voice. I decide to act like the robot I'm meant to be. "Aye, it be me, Foxy ta' Pirate!" I recite. I'm lucky the words are burned into my brain from my years of performing. "Oh, don't try to pull that act on me. I've known you were alive since you came in. I know everything about you, more than you may know yourself. We have always watched you, Foxy. We knew you had to come here when you bested the Wolfish fellow." Wolfish fellow? Do they not know his name? Well, If they don't, I'm not going to give it to them. "Bugger off." I say to him, and he responds with a nod and then walks toward the door. Before he exits, he says "We have your friends by the way." And with that, he Buggered off.

Tornado POV

It's good to be back. I thought it would be difficult, but no. My home has once more accepted me as one of their own. A long time ago, before I knew any of the gang and... Never mind. As I was saying, a long time ago, I came here, a mere five year old. They took me in and trained me. I still wonder how I had managed to climb the entire mountain, and then get to the front door. The explosion in the science lab a couple of weeks back reactivated the powers that I've tried not to use my entire life. Then, life got difficult, and now I'm back here. I was greeted by a party of the men who collected me, in a heap, from their front garden. "Hello, Tornado. We never thought we'd see you again." I should probably mention at this point that they gave me the name Tornado, as I don't like giving people my real name. No-one knows it, and I'm beginning to forget what it was like to be called by a different name. "Hello, Brothers."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- I'M BACK.

Foxy POV

I've been lying here for days,trying to find a way out. I tried digging a hole, and they moved me to a new cell, and the floor in here is laced with metal, so I can't get out. My current attempt consists of a hole in the wall behind a poster, in true prison breakout style. It doesn't help that I don't know where I am, or where the rest of the gang is. I just hope that one day they'll get bored and turn me loose.

Tornado POV

"Fuck You!" Said Brother Adrian, talking to the supreme Councillor of the establishment. "You wanna go there Adrian? I'll go there, I'm not afraid." He said, fearless. "You should be scared! Very scared! I'll kill you! All of you! Even _Him."_ He ranted, pointing to me as he finished his last sentence _._ "Woah Adrian, don't try, you'll die!" Said one of the other Brothers in the crowd. "He ISN'T IMMORTAL! I COULD KILL HIM RIGHT HERE AND NOW! YOU WANNA SEE IT! OKAY!" He pulled a pistol and aimed it at my head. "Come on wolfy, ain't you gonna fight back?" He taunted, mocking my animatronic form. He has no idea how much I want to rip his throat out right now. "Or, has that bunny rubbed off on you so much that you refuse to kill? Tell you what, you are undeserving of a bullet, of a quick and easy death, so you shall die by my blade!" He shouted as he drew his sword. That bit about Bonnie... He Has Overstepped the line. So, as he came running at me with a sword, I pulled out a double barrel sawed off shotgun, pointed, and fired. I saw the glint of fear in his eyes before fire engulfed his body. We all stood there, watching him burn until the fire died and Adrian was no more.

? POV

"You are going to be set free soon, I guarantee it, as he has arrived." The figure in the window told me, as I squirmed in my coffin of glass. I can't even remember how I got here... Flames... Fire, the screams... All memories I can't seem to truly remember... So I decide to speak to him, for the first time in months. "Fuck you. You're Bullshitting me." I said, catching him off guard. "Did you just... Speak?" He asked, taken completely by surprise. "WELL NAW! IT'S SORT OF WHAT VOICE BOXES ARE FOR!" I shouted, annoyed. "Ahem... Anyway, I'll have him in here tomorrow to set you free." He said, as he shut the door. "Bye..." I hissed, under my breath.

Tornado POV

Lord help this stupid Bastard if he doesn't stop having a go at me. I went out of the monastary for a walk, and this guy pulls me back inside to have a go at me. Woohoo. "Fuck you you little fucking bastard cun..." He was saying as I put a hand over his mouth and started to suffocate him. "Sorry mate, but you are out of fucking control." Suddenly, I am in the Councillor's office, and he simply said sit down. "Why..." I asked, wise to his tricks. Him and I go back a long way. "I need you to do something for me Tornado. I'm sorry for the sudden teleportation, but this is urgent." He sounded worried, which worried me because he was never anxious about anything, so him being anxious about this was probably bad. "Do you remember Faith?" He said to me in hushed tones. "Aye... Isn't she the one this organisation used to worship?" Then, his frown lightened up a bit. "Great! You do remember her..." He said, leaving the sentence sounding unfinished. "I remember her what?" I asked, as he turned his back to the wall, appearing to be entering a keycode into a pad on the wall. "Well, if you want to help, you're going to have to come with me." He said, as one of the bookcases on the walls slid open, revealing a passageway. "You may want to turn into your wolf form, old friend." He commented. And so I did.

Faith POV

Here he is, I can feel it. I'm going to be set free, able to go back to the pizzeria and see Mum and Dad. Unless... Nope. As they arrived in the room, I heard him say that this was creepy. And then he saw me, sitting, perfectly preserved in my coffin. "OK, now I WANT OUT." he yelled, making a break for the door. "NO!" The man yelled, and the doorframe collapsed, preventing any escape. "OH SHIT!" Was all he had to say. I grinned.

A/N- I'M BLOODY WELL BACK AND NOT DEAD AND FELLING FINE. Unfortunately for the people who hat me for the wait. I'm Sorry... I actually am really sorry for the wait and the crappiness of this chapter. Next chapter will be better, I'm sorry. Thanks for reading this though.


End file.
